


I just wanted to make you happy, Mr. Stark

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edwin Jarvis Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Globnar, Howard Stark Lives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Time Travel exactly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Stan Pines, Paradox Free Time Wish, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter Lives, Peter Parker Is Trying His Best Okay?, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stan Pines, Stan Pines and Tony Stark are pals, Stan and Tony bond over terrible fathers, Stephen Strange and Ford Pines are Friends, Steve Is Jealous of Stephen Strange, Time Wish, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: "I don't understand, kid. You had the chance to bring back anyone, paradox-free! Why them?" Tony demanded."Because...I thought you'd be happy." Peter mumbled. Maybe he didn't think this through enough.OrEavesdropping on Dr. Strange and his friend Ford's conversation, Peter declares Globnar and manages to get a free time wish. And what does he wish for? Peggy, Jarvis, and Howard the way he's seen them immortalized in photos from the 40's.





	I just wanted to make you happy, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even try to put a time line on this...I'm kinda avoiding major events. This isn't about time line accuracy as much as it's about emotion. More so...Tony dealing with Howard's parenting. Stan and Tony bonding over horrible childhoods and not being the one their dad's really liked...Stephen and Peter being protective...and maybe some jealous Steve. 
> 
> I've seen some awesome gifs on tumblr and posts but I can't find any fics where Steve is jealous of Tony's new relationship with Stephen so I'm adding it in for my own liking.

"So...fatherhood?" Ford asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Pseudo-fatherhood but yes. Peter came along with Tony and to be honest...it's changed my life for the better. Seems insane when you think about who I was before," Stephen said with a small smile. 

They'd reconnected and Stephen invited Ford and his brother over for tea. They were enjoying their favorite blend while Stanley was off resting(or possibly showing Levi how to play poker. How that worked exactly...neither of the doctors knew.)

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kids being in the picture was never...in the big picture, ya know? But my great-niece and nephew have changed my mind. I couldn't imagine a world where I wasn't in their lives. Or they in mine."

Ford had told Stephen about his adventures in other dimensions, and about his return to this world thanks to his brother. Then began to tell him about the things the kids have helped him figure out since then. Little did they know that Peter had been listening around one particular chapter. Well, they'd find out soon enough. Though a little too late to help. 

They paced around with worry as they tried not to think too much about the dangers Peter had gotten himself into by actually initiating Globnar. Ford didn't even understand who it was that Peter had challenged in order to make it happen. 

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a bright flashing light. Peter looked tired, scraped, bruised, and all sort of things that had Stephen's 'dad mode' activated to the extreme. His 'Tony's going to kill me' siren was also blaring at the level. But after a quick inspection, he seemed fine. 

"Uh...Strange?" Ford called out to gain his attention. 

Once Stephen was sure Peter was okay, he looked over to see three strangers standing nearby. Familiar looking stranger though...well, at least one of them was. 

"What's all the hubbub?" Stan asked as he dashed into the room after hearing the commotion. "Who the hell are they? Hey...anyone ever tell ya you look like Howard Stark?" Stan asked one of the newcomers. 

"Uh...all the time. Cos...I _am_ Howard Stark?"

Stan frowned. "That's impossible. He died decades ago."

"I'm not dead," Howard said stubbornly. 

"No, no. Famous, rich, war enthusiast like Howard Stark dies, it ain't something you forget." Stan insisted. 

Stephen looked over at Peter, who was now looking sheepish as he realized that now that he was okay, he was in trouble. "Peter. What have you done?" 

"Uh...Well, funny story really. Um..." He tried to laugh his way out of it, but he cracked under Stephen's intense 'dad stare'. "I just wanted to make Mr. Stark happy!"

"Well...this will make him...something," Stephen muttered. 

" _Who_ are they exactly?" Ford asked. 

Stephen's seen photographs of them each in passing now that the shock has worn off. "The man your brother's arguing with his Howard Stark. The gentleman to his left is Edwin Jarvis. And the lady is none other than Peggy Carter."

"I don't know who any of them are," Ford admitted. 

"I know two of them...and geeze, this is gonna be awkward. Interesting as heck, but awkward." Stan piped in. 

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Peggy demanded. 

The group all looked at each other before turning to the trio. It was Peter to stepped up and spoke since he was the one who made the wish in the first place "So...welcome to the future. Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I played a dangerous, interdimensional, insane, highly 90's inspired game that sort of made it possible for you to be here called Globnar. The year is 2018. Still no flying cars though. So...welcome. I am _so_ grounded!"

 

 


End file.
